Serving the "Disney Afternoon" Villains/Captain Negaduck Talks With Liquidator
Just when Lifty and Shifty were about to catch Nutty, the bell was ringing. "LIQUIDATOR!" A voice boomed. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Liquidator said, "Oh dear! A busy morning." "LIQUIDATOR!" A voice roared. "Coming, coming." Liquidator sighed. Just when Lifty and Shifty were about to get Nutty in one of the teacups one by one, the voice roared yet again. "LIQUIDATOR!!" A voice screamed, roaring. "I'm coming." Liquidator added, as he put macaroni and cheese in each bowl, but Lifty and Shifty still did not give up finding Nutty. "LIQUIDATOR!!!!" A voice yelled, screamed, and roared real loud. "In the minute." Liquidator said in a singsong tone of voice, as he pours orange juices. Then he went upstairs. He walked into the first room, saying, "Good morning, Taurus Bulba. Sleep well?" "Humph! As if you care! Take that ironing and have it done in an hour! One hour, do you hear?" Taurus Bulba demanded. "Yes, Taurus Bulba." Liquidator said, as he entered the second room, "Good morning, Steelbeak." "Well, you gotta be patient, babe. Things come out, you know." Steelbeak added. "Yes, Steelbeak." Liquidator added, as he entered the third room, "Good morning, Flygirl." "Well, It's about time! Don't forget the mending and sewing. And don't take forever to get it done, either!" Flygirl replied. "Yes, Flygirl." Liquidator sighed, as he entered the fourth room. "Well, my pal, come in." a voice said. "Good morning, Captain." Liquidator said. "Pick up the laundry to make sure you understand, do you hear me?" the same voice added. "Yes, Captain." Liquidator sighed, as he walked away. "There's gonna be a one way to skin a raccoon." Lifty groaned. And then all of a sudden, a girl's screaming was heard, and Lifty and Shifty attacked Nutty. "Ohh!!! Captain! Oh, Captain! Captain! CAPTAIN!!" Flygirl screamed in terror, then pointed to Liquidator, "You did it! You did that on purpose!" Then she ran to her captain, still screaming. "CAPTAIN!!" "Now what have you done?" Hotshot asked Liquidator, as he and the other "Disney Afternoon" Villains rushed inside to tell the captain. "He put it there! A big, ugly squirrel under Flygirl's teacup!" Wacky Weasel told his captain. "Alright, Lifty and Shifty. What did you two do to him?" Liquidator asked the two raccoons, "Come on. Let's see what you two got!" Lifty and Shifty released Nutty, "Oh, poor little Nutty." Nutty ran back upstairs, "Lifty and Shifty, when will you ever learn?" "Liquidator!" the same voice voice called. "Yes, Captain?" Liquidator asked. "Oh, I hope he is not gonna like this." Heff gulped "Close the door, Liquidator." the same voice added, as Liquidator went in the darkness room and closed the door. "Come here." A voice snarled, as Liquidator walked towards the darkness where Lifty and Shifty were sitting between an evil version of Darkwing Duck with wearing a red turtleneck shirt, a yellow coat with black buttons, a black mask, a red fedora with a black rim band, and a matching cape with a red color inside. His name was Captain Negaduck. Liquidator begged, "Oh, please, you don't mean--" "Hold your tongue!" Negaduck demanded, cutting him off. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Conflicts